Coffee And Smokes Nicotine And Caffeine!
by KukaruiValentine
Summary: Reformated for your poor little eyes! Something short and sweet, a one shot about the normal morning routine of some of our favorite peoples, and Beth too....


A/N: I am so glad that people are reading this now! YAH!!! I might get bored again... this one is on the more serious side, not as much comedy! But anyways, still a good read! 

Nanaki: Wow, more than one person is reading your cra--- (smiles at the author)  
Beth: (holding a pen in her hand) One wrong move out of you…..  
  
Love you! I will give you all a kiss and hug for reading this!  
Vincent: I want a hug!  
Beth: (sighs) And on with the story!  
  
Staring: Beth; The six foot tall, blonde silver hair, pale skinned babe. Her right arm is a gauntlet, just like Vincent's. Her eyes are a deep pink color and she is very nice. (A/N IF you read my stories long enough, you will begin to piece together that she is in all of them, she is alas, me, but she looks like Sephiroth. Short overlay of my Beth the character, Lucrecia had twins, Beth was taken by Vincent when she was three minutes old and took her away from hell and took her to Mideel to live hours before he was captured and tortured. Years later, Beth was tortured by Hojo when she was a Turk. Hojo gave her a gauntlet before he died.) (Blah, BLAH BLAH!)  
Vincent: They know, they know!  
  
(Some of my stories are A/U! This one could be, but doesn't HAVE to be)  
  
Beth and Cid sat at the counter of Tifa's bar, before it had opened for the day. Cid sat watching the morning news about Shin-Ra and kept his pack of Llama Brand Cigs close by, every once in a while, he would grab another one and light it. Beth sighed, she didn't know why... but she just did. 

She smiled at Tifa as she brought over the pot of black coffee to fill their mugs. Beth grabbed the coffee pot a split second before Cid did. "Tough, it's mine first..." She muttered as she poured her coffee. Cid mumbled various curse words at her and then grabbed the pot as soon as she was done pouring it. Cid poured his coffee happily, not noticing that Beth had stolen one of his prized smokes from the pack. 

Vincent came walking upstairs, having lived in the basement, and saw Beth over by the counter. Beth lazily held the unlit smoke between her lips and glanced up and saw Vincent storming over. Beth laughed at him and smiled. "What are you doing?" He demanded. Beth replied innocently "Smoking!" with the smoke still dangling in her lips. She lit her cig with her fingertip, a cool trick she had been shown somewhere.

 She looked up with her big pink eyes and inhaled the goodness of that morning's first cigarette. Vincent sighed "You know, I don't like it when you smoke!" he said, sitting on the other side of her. Cid laughed, then suddenly stopped when he noticed Beth had, once again, stolen another cig from him. Beth tilted her head down, inhaling on the smoke, Vincent watched her. 

Beth looked up at him and blew a smoke heart that framed his face. Vincent coughed and sneezed. Beth chuckled, "Why, Vincent, after all the time you have had to grow use to this kind of thing...." She held her cig in two fingers and drank her coffee with the other hand. "Silence." Vincent growled lowly, "I don't like it when you smoke..." He growled softly again. Beth laughed and inhaled deeply at the end of her smoke, "eh... and I don't like it when you go off all by yourself to mourn Lucrecia!" Vincent decided not to travel that well worn path, Lucrecia, her own mother... although she never, ever called her that ... instead he asked "Why do you smoke?"

 Beth purred as she poured more coffee, her eyes looking up at him and then back down again, "It gives me something to do..." She eyed where his pants hung right above his manhood for a fleeting second "Besides you" Cid laughed and lit another smoke. Beth grinned and drank the rest of her coffee in one gulp, then she reached for more. Cid growled, "The pot is empty..." Beth withdrew her hand from around the handle. "Damn" She mumbled, the cig dangling between her lips. Tifa came to their rescue with another pot of coffee and another pack of Llama Brand Cigs. It was going to be a long day. 

Vincent sighed, "I don't know what makes you smoke..." Beth laughed as she fought Cid for the new pot of coffee, "Two things... One, Cid has a million of them, two, it seems appropriate after our nights together." Tifa and Cid turned and stared at Vincent before bursting into laughter. Vincent actually turned a shade of deep pink. Beth didn't notice nor care, she had continued lazily tapping her cig against the ash tray, and sipping more coffee. Vincent grumbled, "Why must you torture me so?" He said, trying to hide him face from the two other friends.

Beth extinguished the smoke, put down the cup of coffee and walked over to him. Vincent watched her as she sat down on his lap and whispered in his ear. "Because you always get to torture me after dark...." It was more of a sexy purr than a whisper, more of a promise than a threat. Vincent sighed, she always won this argument, no matter what. "Got enough caffeine and nicotine running through your system now?" Beth took another cig and poured more coffee before sitting back down on her chair, "Never." Cid was eyeing the breakfast that Tifa was making for the whole crew. "Whatcha makin' Teef?" 

He asked as he tried to sneak a piece of sausage. Tifa's hand stabbed him with the long fork that she was holding, frying bacon. "Breakfast, and don't be taking any" Cid drew his hand back in shock and pain, she had her back turned to him, how had she known that he was trying to steal just a bite. Beth sat at the bar and drank more coffee and lit up more smokes. Vincent scowled every time she would light up and inhale. "Beth..." He sighed "It's not healthy!" Beth mumbled something that sounded like, "it's healthier than hanging out with old fashioned game characters all the time" Vincent just sighed. Cid began to drool, eyeing the fresh sausage, bacon, eggs, and toast. 

He was just about to grab a piece of bacon when Tifa yelled up the stairs, "BREAKFAST" Before anyone could say anything else, the rest of the crew came running downstairs and the kitchen became a tornado of clothes, flesh and plates. The day had only just begun.

(Thanks for the reviews, as you can see I *Tried* to fix the whole hurting the eyes thing on this one. I like it. It's funny and has some suggestions in it. I do, by the way, keep my eye out for all the people who review, and I read and review their stuff! Keep up with the good writing!)


End file.
